1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a frame and an apparatus for fixing a storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer, generally includes a frame, and a plurality of screws extending through the frame to fix a storage device and connect the storage device to ground. However, these screws are usually small and difficult to handle, the installation of the storage device in the computer is labor-intensive. Additionally, vibrations may easily damage the storage device installed in the frame.